1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to microwave antennas used in tissue ablation procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a microwave antenna having a coolant assembly for circulating a dielectric coolant fluid through the microwave antenna.
2. Background of Related Art
Treatment of certain diseases requires destruction of malignant tissue growths (e.g., tumors). It is known that tumor cells denature at elevated temperatures that are slightly lower than temperatures injurious to surrounding healthy cells. Therefore, known treatment methods, such as hyperthermia therapy, heat tumor cells to temperatures above 41° C., while maintaining adjacent healthy cells at lower temperatures to avoid irreversible cell damage. Such methods involve applying electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue and include ablation and coagulation of tissue. In particular, microwave energy is used to coagulate and/or ablate tissue to denature or kill the cancerous cells.
Microwave energy is applied via microwave ablation antennas that penetrate tissue to reach tumors. There are several types of microwave antennas, such as monopole and dipole, in which microwave energy radiates perpendicularly from the axis of the conductor. A monopole antenna includes a single, elongated microwave conductor whereas a dipole antenna includes two conductors. In a dipole antenna, the conductors may be in a coaxial configuration including an inner conductor and an outer conductor separated by a dielectric portion. More specifically, dipole microwave antennas may have a long, thin inner conductor that extends along a longitudinal axis of the antenna and is surrounded by an outer conductor. In certain variations, a portion or portions of the outer conductor may be selectively removed to provide more effective outward radiation of energy. This type of microwave antenna construction is typically referred to as a “leaky waveguide” or “leaky coaxial” antenna.
Conventional microwave antennas have a narrow operational bandwidth, a wavelength range at which optimal operational efficiency is achieved, and hence, are incapable of maintaining a predetermined impedance match between the microwave delivery system (e.g., generator, cable, etc.) and the tissue surrounding the microwave antenna. More specifically, as microwave energy is applied to tissue, the dielectric constant of the tissue immediately surrounding the microwave antenna decreases as the tissue is cooked. The drop causes the wavelength of the microwave energy being applied to tissue to increase beyond the bandwidth of the antenna. As a result, there is a mismatch between the bandwidth of conventional microwave antenna and the microwave energy being applied. Thus, narrow band microwave antennas may detune hindering effective energy delivery and dispersion.